Brotherly Love
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A brother returns but for how long. #6 Family Tree Series.. Cont. #5 Look Who's Back


****

FAMILY TREE SERIES by: Wolfa Moon

#1 Relative Penance

#2 Worried Big Brother

#3 I Dreamed A Dream

#4 Letters

#5 Look Who's Back

****

#6 Brotherly Returns

Una ran to the nurse's station.

"What room is Allen Doyle in?" She was out of breath. The nurse gave her a look. Paint was on her face and cloths. It didn't even have time to dry.

"Sorry?" Una looked into the ladies eyes. She didn't care what she was there for. 

"Allen Doyle? Room?" the lady looked at the board in front of her. She looked at Una. Una gave a huff. "This is gonna take forever." She told herself. Una smelled the air. A hint of someone she knows. She ran down the hallway. The nurse stood up.

"Miss? You can't go down there!" the nurse picked up the phone. Angel and the rest of the gang just got off the elevator. They got to the station. None of them had changed and they all had paint on them still. The nurse looked them up and down.

"Did a girl stop by here?" Angel said with a breath. Cordelia spotted her go in to one of the rooms.

"Angel!" she ran down the hall. Angel and Wesley both followed her. The nurse got someone on the other line of the phone.

"Security, 6th floor, ICU." The nurse set down the phone.

****

*

The group walked into the room. They saw Una holding the hand of the man in the bed. His forehead was wrapped in a gauze. 

"Is it him?" Una had told Angel of a story in which it was a dream but it was real enough to get confused with reality. She had woken up and gone into the kitchen to make pancakes like she promised. Angel looked at her with concern. She smiled back. Hope in her eyes.

"It is." Cordelia came to the other side of the bed. 

"So what is wrong with him?" Cordelia asked with a verge of crying but not. Wesley looked at Una.

"Are you okay?" Una looked up at him at his question.

"Yes, why?"

"You blinked." Angel stepped behind Una. He placed a hand on her shoulder. The security arrived, guns in hand.

"Everyone freeze." The cops aimed their guns at them. Una gave a look to Angel.

'_Literally?'_ she asked him mentally. Angel just shook his head. 

"Hands up." The police ordered. They did as told. Una set down Doyle's hand. 

"What is going on here?" the doctor questioned. As he came in to see this site of the security and the other group of people. 

"These people don't have permission to be here." The officer informed.

"Yes we do." Una stood up. "Doctor Custer said I was allowed to come."

"You are the person who was on the phone?" the doctor asked yes.

"Yes, Doctor Custer." Doctor Custer looked to the guards.

"It's ok." He waved them down. "I did call for them." The officer put their guns in their holster. 

"Well next time don't run." Una nodded. 

"Ok." Cordelia said with sincerity.

"You have our word." Wesley coined in. they left. The doctor came over to beside Doyle. They all gave a look at this pint-size old man who was looking after their friend. The doctor held Doyle's wrist. He looked tot he the group of people.

"Don't you know only 2 are allowed in here at a time." He didn't say with sternness. Una took Doyle's hand again. 

"How did he get here?" Angel asked.

"He was dropped off about 4 or 5 months ago in San Francisco. They found some ID on him that led them here. Then somebody recognized him a.. a Gail Simpson." Cordelia looked to Wesley.

"Who?"

"The lady we helped about a month ago."

"Oh." The doctor looked at Una.

"Yes she told us about a girl who had pictures of him, you" he pointed Una. "I presume." The others were listening intentively. "She gave me your card and I called."

"So he was here for 5 months?" Angel looked at the doctor.

"No, he was in San Francisco. Later transferred here."

"That's good." Cordy gave a smile. Una looked down at her brother.

"What's wrong with him?" the doctor looked at Una. She looked up at him. Custer noticed that she was not crying, but fighting an inside war.

"He is in a coma. Luckily he doesn't need life support."

"That's good?" Cordelia said with some attitude.

"Yes or he would be dead."

"Right now he is." Una said with sadness.

"No he is not. He is just lost." Una looked at the doctor.

"Lost?" Angel getting into the conversation.

"Yes, we believe, some doctors, that when in a coma the body remains here just his spirit is lost. And we have no cure for that. Now if you will excuse me."

"Thank you doctor." Angel said to the leaving doctor. Cordelia approached the side of the bed. Wesley got some courage up.

"Is there anything you can do?" Angel looked up at him.

"Not to my knowledge. We'll have to look into it." Angel patted Una on the shoulder and went to the end of the bed. "Una are you coming?" Una didn't respond. 

"Una?" Cordelia looked at her friend. Una began to laugh. "Are you laughing?" Una looked up laughing. "You are. "

"Una?" Wesley now concerned more for Una then before. She got serious again.

"Angel," he looked at her. " Get me the following."

****

*

Angel returned with 8 candles, 3 roses, mint, jasmine, a book, a Celtic cross, and an emerald that she had in her jewelry box. She began to place the contents around the room. A candle for the 4 corners, 4 for inner peace, 3 roses for time, mint for happiness, jasmine for romance, a Celtic cross for protection, and an emerald for home and heart. Una put the emerald on her brother's forehead. Wesley leaned over to Angel watching her prepare the room. 

"Should we do something?" Angel shrugged.

"Leave." Una didn't look to them. She placed Doyle's hands on each other. Wesley turned. Angel began to follow. "Angel stay." Angel gave a nod to Wesley and stayed behind. He came over to Una. 

"What can I do?" She gave a smile to him.

"Make sure I don't fall or worse." Angel gave a look to her. She placed her hands on the stone on Doyle's head and another on his hands. Her eyes closed. Angel stood behind her. "Me kanta shea tu tras'Ni frelay codo. Say me tay do ras fe to que gee. Be nana tu inctose. " The lights in the room began to flicker." Jay ran a moo re'a to sheka yena metose. " Angel watched in amazement. Glow began to form around her hands. "To de sun de takan to meka shea na. Preto thy hart to beshoe hart. Preto thy hart to beshoe hart. Preto thy hart to beshoe hart." She grew louder. Wind began to howl but no breeze. The lights flickered. " Preto thy hart to beshoe hart! Preto thy hart to beshoe hart!" the lights grew and exploded. Una slumped back but Angel caught her. She lay unconscious. 

"Una? Una?" Angel stroked her face. "Can you hear me?" he felt for a pulse. "Una!?!" he laid her on the floor. He began to push on her chest. "Come on Una, come on." He pushed. "One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand." Una began to cough. Angel lifted her up and rest her against his chest. "You ok?" She coughed and tried to get up.

"Yes." She stood up slowly with the help of Angel. Una placed a hand on his forehead. The emerald lay next to him on the pillow. Doyle moved under her touch. Angel looked in wonder. He came up beside her. When he placed a hand on her shoulder she shivered.

"What's wrong?" She looked at her friend.

"Something I haven't felt in a while."

"Doyle?" A question look came upon her face.

"I guess." Doyle head turned to face them. "Allen?" he smiled.

"Yes?" Una smiled back. His eyes open.

"How do you feel?" he noticed Angel was standing next to Una. Doyle looked Angel up and down.

"Angel?" 

"Yah." Angel nodded.

"How do you feel?" Una getting back to the question. She held Doyle's hand.

"Good." He squeezed to her hand and gave a smile. "Good."

****

*

Cordelia hung up the phone. She looked at Wesley. 

"They're gonna be here soon."

"Good. But so soon?"

"Yah." she came around and sat on the edge of her desk. "We have to do something. We have to get something." She stood up. "Maybe we should get him something to drink."

"Drink?"

"Yeah, booze. " Wait she put her hands in the air. " We should get him dinner. What do you think?" Wesley set down the duster.

"You bought him a new wardrobe, and you bought all these flowers, balloons, and a lot of other stuff."

"But I didn't get him anything to drink."

"Cordelia." Wesley said with a slight sternness. She smiled but began to cry. Wesley went over and hugged her. "It's okey, sshh."

"I'm so happy." she was sobbing. "He's back."

"Yes," he looked into her eyes. He whipped the tears away. "Now you must be strong. Tell him how you feel."

" I will." She backed up. "How's Una holding up?"

"She has been fine. She's just a little weak."

"She smiles but she is fighting. I see that." Cordelia backed up. "Something is wrong?"

"What?" Wesley folded his arms.

"I don't know." She whipped her face to make it look nice. "Well they should be here."

****

*

Angel helped Doyle up the steps. Una on the other side helping him.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm here."

"Neither can i." Angel smiled. Una looked at the two. They entered the door. The steps were a little hard in helping someone. They entered the office.

"Surprise!" Cordelia and Wesley threw confetti in the air.

"Thank you, thank you." the two set him on the couch. He began to pull some of the stuff off. "Wow if I knew I was gonna get a welcome like this I would have walked out and came back again. If I could."

"So how much longer until your none wobble?" Wesley asked.

"They said a couple days. You must be Wesley."

"Yes." The 2 shook hands. "So how are you?"

"Good, best as I can be." Angel went outside to get the crutches. Una stood by the door to Angel's personal office.

"These will be in here." Angel put the crutches beside Una. She gave a shiver and crossed her arms. Cordelia sat down next to Doyle. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back." He looked around. 

"Una what are you doing over there?" Wesley called to her. Una shrugged. Doyle looked at her.

"Why are they calling you Una?" Una came over beside Angel.

"They do cause that's the name I told them."

"Oh, it's ok, I guess."

"You disapprove?" She said with a joke.

"Yes, I do." She went over and hit him on the shoulder.

"Well what would you rather prefer?" Doyle rubbed his arm.

"Ow for one thing. Second how about um…" he looked around.

"How about Isabel?" Cordelia chimed in.

"Been that." Doyle and Una said together. They both looked at each other and gave a smile.

"How about Akina?" Wesley said with a smile.

"Been that." She said. Doyle looked over at her.

"When?"

"India, for about a week. I wrote you."

"I guess I forgot." Una gave him a screwed up face.

"How about Maggie?" Angel said from the desk. They all looked at him.

"Yeah, a very Irish name." Doyle nodded to. Una gave him a look.

"Allen, me gannen to treasa?" Doyle gave a screwed up his face.

"What?" Doyle didn't know what she was talking about.

"Thought so." Una went through the office and down into Angel's lair.

"What's 'rong with her?"

"I don't know." Angel gave him a smile. " I'll go find out." Angel turned and went down. Cordelia turned toward Doyle.

"Doyle?"

"Yes princess." She gave a look to Wesley to get lost.

"I guess I will see you later. " he bent down and shook Doyle's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." Wesley walked up the stairs and left. Doyle turned back Cordelia. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well remember the day when you died?"

"Yes, most of it."

"Do you remember this?" she bent over and kissed him deeply. Doyle put his hands around her. She lifted about 2 inches away from his face. "Do you remember?"

"I was naver much good at taking test. Why don't ya ask me again." Cordelia bent down and began to kiss him again.

****

*

Angel came down the steps. Una stood there swinging a sword around. 

"Something wrong?" the sword fell to her side tightly quenched in her hand. She didn't face him. He took a step toward her.

"He isn't he." Angel came over more. 

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not Allen."

"What do you mean?" he was beside her now. 

"He didn't remember." She gave a laugh. "It isn't him." She faced Angel. "It's not him." Angel gave her a look of question. "Trust me." Angel put his hands on her shoulders. She shivered like before. "You must believe me." She put her free hand on the chest. " Do you trust me?" he looked down at her. "Do you believe me?" he looked into her eyes. They never told him lies. 

"Yes." He looked up the stairs then to her. "But how sure are you?"

"I bet my life on it."

"That sure." He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. Una dropped the sword and put her arms around him.

"ANGEL! ANGEL!" you could her Doyle scream from upstairs.

****

*

Doyle held Cordelia in his arms. She was shaking violently and her eyes fluttered. Angel came charging up the stairs Una not even a foot behind.

"What's wrong with her?" Angel knelt down beside Cordelia. Una stood behind.

"She's having a vision."

"She gets visions?" he gave a look to angel.

"Form you." he couldn't believe it. Angel looked at him then to Cordelia. She was coming around.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she began to sit up.

"What you see?" Una knelt down beside her with a cup of water.

"I saw you." she pointed to Doyle. " A sword was going through you." she took the drink. "It was as if I was killing him."

"You could never do that princess."

"Not if she wasn't in her right mind." Angel added.

"Or it couldn't be her at all." Una trying to make her feel better. "Where does it take place?" Cordelia looked into her cup.

"On a roof." She got up. "I can't be here." She headed toward the door. Angel went over and stopped her.

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do I have to or I'll … I'll …" Una stood up and went over to her.

"I'll drive you home." Angel gave her a look. "I'll be back." She took Cordelia by the arm and led her out. The door closed. Angel looked back at Doyle. He was throwing out the cup.

"Do you think what she said was true?" angel looked at his friend.

"I hope not." He picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor. Angel opened it. It was a letter to Una. It was Cordelia's handwriting. _Do not trust your brother. Do not trust his word. I trust you. Do what is right. _Angel gave a look to Doyle.

"What es it?" Angel crumpled the paper.

"Nothing." He went into his office and sat down. Doyle gave a look to Angel of question. He sat down on the couch and picked up a book. A Demon to Detect.

****

*

Una walked Cordelia into her apartment. Cordelia hadn't said a word all the way home. She sat on the couch. Una took a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I guess but, I'm gonna kill Doyle."

"You don't know that."

"But the vision."

"Did you notice how he reacted to you?"

"When I had the vision?" Una gave a nod. " He panicked."

"Yes, but he should have known they were from him."

"He didn't know about that, I hadn't…" Una stood up.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Cordelia looked up at her. She gave a laugh.

"Yeah," Una gave her a look. " The pointy end goes into the other man." 

"Cordelia, I mean, was the move that you used in the vision familiar?"

"No, I don't know any moves."

"Then it wasn't you."

"But???"

"Cordelia,.." Una kneels down. "It wasn't you. It won't be you. And it isn't Doyle."

"What?" Una closed her eyes then looked into Cordlia's.

"Remember the cards." Cordelia's eyes widened. "Trust me." She said in nice voice of secrecy and worry. "You stay here. I'll go and watch over Angel." She set something on the table.

"Angel won't believe you."

"He'll have to." She stands up.

"Are you completely sure?" 

"Yes." She nods.

"Well think it over first, ok." Cordelia looked around. "You have to give a good reason. Angel doesn't believe in all your hunches. You should think it over then do what you must."

"But do you agree with me?"

"Yes I do." Una went toward the door." Good luck." Una opened the door and looked back.

"Good night Cordelia." She gave a smile then walked out the door. The door closed. Cordelia stared at the door.

"Night." Dennis pulled the covers up around her. "I hope she is right."

****

*

Doyle sat still reading the book. He gave a twitch. The outer door opened and closed.

"Una?" footsteps went up the stairs. Doyle got up to look. Una was running up the stairs. Angel came in.

"Is she back?" Doyle looked to Angel.

"Yeah she went to the roof." Angel looked at his friend as he passed by to sit back down. 

"Are you ok?" Doyle croaked an eyebrow at him.

"Ya, why?" Angel looked outside the door.

"Just, nothing." He rubbed his head. "Nothing important." Doyle sat up.

"Angel what are you thinking?" Angel gave a look of question.

"Just something is out of place here."

"Like what? Me?" Doyle picked up the book.

"Yeah that's it." Angel headed toward the office. "Doyle?" Doyle looked to him. "A good fight yea?"

"Yea" Doyle shrugged. "I guess."

****

*

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord

Una sat on the roof. The sun was now setting. It had been a long day. Una's thoughts raced through her head. They ran like wild mustangs across an open plain.

Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

Well, if you told me you were drowning  
an image of Doyle declining a drink.

I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend

Beside his bed healing him. His eyes open and smile at her.  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did

"Allen, me gannen to treasa?" Doyle gave a screwed up his face.

"What?" Doyle didn't know what she was talking about.

"Thought so."  
I saw it with my own two eyes

Her sitting with Angel watching the commercial.  
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been

Angel and her in the dreamworld.  
It's all been a pack of lies

Melakin as she was vanquishing him.

"I'll never be ride of. I'll be back. You have my word" he dispersed.

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord

The car ride home from the hospital. Them all smiling. Doyle putting his hands in the air. Standing up in the back seat. 

"Doyle." Una trying to grab him. He pulls Una back with him. They both start laughing in the back seat.  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

The night sky shows brightly with it's stars. She gets up from where she was sitting and heads down the steps

Well I remember, I remember don't worry

In Ireland. Una about 13 and Doyle about 20. The two are hugging each other.

"You promise to write?" Una crying into Doyle's chest.

"Yes I will." She responded to his question. "Do you love me?"

"Always." Doyle gives her a kiss on the head.  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met

Doyle dying into the light. Una waking up in her bed.  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me

Doyle tickling her in the back of the car. She screams then moves tot he front seat. "I'm sorry, Una." Doyle said with forgiveness. Una gives him a face of question. 

"That's ok Allen."   
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows

"He never calls me any of my aliases." Throws her hand in the air. She spins and faces Angel. "It, it can't be right. I feel it," points to her heart. "Here."  
It's no stranger to you or me

Una enters the office and goes directly down to Angel's lair. She grabs the sword that she left on the floor.

And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord...

I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord

Una came to the top of the stairs. Angel by Doyle's side.  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

"Angel I need to talk to Allen, alone." Angel nodded.  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

Angel left the room. Doyle turned to face her.

"What's on your mind, sis?" Una felt the shiver go down her spin again.

"We need to talk."

"Ok, sure." Una went to the office door. Doyle stared at her.

"Are you coming?" Una opened the door and walked out of it. Doyle got up and headed toward the door.

****

*

Doyle entered the roof. He looked around.

"Una?" he gave a laugh. "This is not funny." A sword came around from behind him. It was under his neck. "You know swords aren't toys." Una came around him sword still at his throat. Doyle swallowed. "I give up." He looked around. She held the sword at the bottom of his neck. "Una what's got into you." Una lifted the blade a little higher. Her eyes burned. "What did I do?" he backed up. She keeps on following. "Hey if is the car ride I.."

"Shut up." She was short and harsh.

"Okay." He swallowed again.

"What are you scared of?"

"Right now that little pointy thingy you got thar." 

"Well, I like it right where it is." She took a step up toward him. The blade was equal at his throat. "So how did you get back?"

"What are ya talken about?"

"How did you come back?"

"Are you daft? You did." He backed up more. "Are you okey?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at him. She moved the sword down. Doyle gave a sigh of relief. She whirled around with the sword in hand.

****

*

Cordelia sat on her couch. She had soft music playing in the background. Ginny Owens 'Without Condition'. The card Una had used a couple nights before was on the table. Cordelia picked it up. A flash flew in front of her face. The vision from earlier. The sword raised up and plunged into Doyle's chest. A scream in the background. The sword fell to the ground. 'Trust me'. Cordelia snapped out of it. She was on the floor in front of the couch. The room spinned for a minute. Cordelia got up and ran out of her apartment.

****

*

The sword swiped by and hit Doyle on the arm. He grabbed the wound and backed up.

"What are ya doing?" Doyle gave her a look. Una held the sword up. "Una hav ya gone mad?" Una held the sword level.

"No, just thinking." Doyle looked behind him. He looked back. She threw a bucket of water on him. He screamed.

"Shandar'a demons can't stand water." Doyle's eyes changed from blue to yellow fire.

****

*

Cordelia ran in to he office.

"ANGEL! UNA! DOYLE! Are You Here!?! ANGEL! UNA! DOYLE!" Cordelia looked around. She entered to go down the stairs. Cordelia jumped as she came face to face with her vampire boss.

"Jeez," She held a hand to her chest.

"Cordelia what is it?"

"The vision," they began to walk into the office. "It is Una she is gonna kill Doyle."

"Do you know where they are?" Angel looked at his friend. He knew some of the things going on.

*

Una held the sword tightly. Doyle narrowed his eyes.

"You pathetic child." He took a step toward her. "What gave me away?"

"A lot of things." She got ready to hit him again. Doyle charged at her and knocked her down and the sword flew from her hands. The two rolled around on the roof. Doyle pinned her down.

"Well what was it?" 

"Well my brother never calls me my names of the day." She kicked him in the nuts. Her reflexes are on full alert. The ground seem to move as she jumped up. Doyle still remained on the ground.

"So this is what it is like to be related to you." he snickered.

"Get Up!" she shouted at him. He rolled to face her.

"Why so you can kill me dear sister?"

"You're not him."

"Aren't i." He got up. "I walk like him. I talk like him. I even smell like him. So I am him."

"He is still dead."

"Yes kind of. Poor, poor, poor Christian. He gave his life to save a pathetic girl." Una became enraged. He gave a laugh. "And you know what, after I'm done with you, I'll kill the rest of your friends."

"NNNOOO!" she screamed and charged him. Doyle held up a hand. She flew back into the side-surrounding wall of the roof.

"Did I do that." He began to walk gradually over to her. "I guess you didn't destroy me completely." He threw his hands in the air. "I guess I am the better. I won over you. The prophecy is not true. Ha, HAHAHAHAHAHA." She tried to lift herself up a little but fell down.

"You May Think That!" he looked at her. She split blood from her mouth. "But I do not give up that easy like you." She stood up. 

"Look the little girl wants to play." All her anger from everything that ever hurt her build up around her. "Is the little half-bread gonna hurt me."

"Yeah I am." He noticed she was levitating off the ground.

"Well than bring it own." She moved forward a little. He held up his hand. She stopped moving, but remained still levitated. "If you kill me you can never get your wish. It will never come true." She held her arm out to the side. The sword flew to her hand.

"What do I need a wish for? I am so more powerful than that."

****

*

Angel and Cordelia climbed the steps to the roof.

"So she is gonna kill him?"

"Yes." 

"Are you sure?" Angel opened the door to the sight in front of him. Cordelia shortly behind.

"Una!"

*

Una gave a look in his direction.

"Get out of here Angel!" Wind began to howl.

"Oh so you still want to protect them don' you." Doyle gave in a puppy matter.

"You keep away from them!" this is between you and me!" the wind picked up.

"Your right, but I don't play by the rules remember." Doyle held his hand at them and Cordelia fell back into the stairwell and the door closed. You could barely hear her screaming Doyle's name. Angel fell into the wall. "But no rules make life more interesting. " Angel looked at his friend.

"Doyle why are you doing this?" Angel said with pain. Doyle walked over to Angel and bent down.

"Cause I can. And besides you let me die the first time." He stood straight. "Now it is payback."

'Don't listen to him Angel. Trust me.' Una called to Angel telepathically. Angel gave a look at her then back to Doyle.

"You Made the Choice!" Angel began to sit up. Doyle laughed. 

"I made no such choice."

"You," Angel looked down. "Doyle did it. He was the real hero. You're just a cheap imitation."

"Well at least I'm not a brooding vampire. And a hapless loser like this being." Doyle turned to where Una was. She wasn't in sight. "Oh, dear sister." He called in a not serious voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He was in the middle of the roof. He spread his arms out. "WHAT? You Afraid to Come Out and Face me." Angel looked around for Una. Una appeared next to him. She held a finger to his mouth. 

'Are you ok?' she asked mentally. Angel nodded. She looked where her brother is. 'What you will see will hurt us both.' Angel gave a look of question. 'Do you forgive me?' Angel didn't know what she was talking about but nodded. 'Good.' She blinked from beside him to behind Doyle.

"Where are you my scared feathered sister?" the door opened. Cordelia stood there. 

"Here." Una held the sword in the air. Doyle turned around. She plunged the sword into his chest. Doyle's body feel to the ground. Una stood there sword still in hand. Cordelia screamed. Her vision had come true. Una feel to her knees. Doyle's eyes changed from the flame yellow to their blue. Una came over to the head of her brother. He smiled at her.

"Hey," Una remained skeptic to him.

"Hey." Blood came down the side of his mouth. "What is happening to me?" She looked him up and down.

"You're dying." She laid the sword on the ground.

"I'm afraid." Her eyes began to fill with water. Tears came from his eyes. "I know now why you cry?" she began to cry.

"Why Melakin? Why take his shape?"

"Cause," he coughed. "You would not kill your blood." He smiled. "I was wrong."

"You are always wrong." She took in a depth breath. " And I will always win."

"True, as foretold." He smiled. "Catherine," he croaked. "I like that name." He gave a smile. "Please use that one. For a last wish of an enemy." He gave a laugh. "No mater what I still win." She gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I make you cry your strength. You energy source. I still win in that. And I win in your brother." His eyes looked blankly. "It is done."

****

*

*

*

Una sat on Angel's bed. He had fallen asleep beside her after the long day. The sun had risen shortly after Doyle/Melakin had died. Cordelia was in shock. Wesley came over and took her home. She was sad to see him go again. But she trusted Una and it was only a memory. Angel stirred. Una held the book of letters to her brother in her hand. She opened it and began to write.

**__**

Dear my love,

I faced you today. He was my enemy though. He was my enemy. I have to remind myself that. But I was he was good in the end. Melakin had become human. But, I guess through it all your heart was in there. I fell for him. I fell for his game. What do you think of Catherine? Catherine is a good name. He asked for it. Melakin my enemy. I scorned that name since I met him. I don't scorn it anymore. Now it is a name. I will use it proudly. It may have been my enemy, but it was a friend of the past. I never saw what could happen to a demon in a human body. I guess the heart takes over. Melakin told me once 'the human in me was a weakness. If I clung onto it to much it would corrupt me.' I now know why. It makes the evil go away. That's what he feared but in the end he used what he hated to get at me. But the amazing thing that happened is that he did become human. I guest it happened, the change, when I plunged the sword into him. I punctured his heart. I feel guilty. I am troubled by all that is going on. I killed you. My brother. I am unsure of the rules by the By The Powers That Be. I may be scolded for this. I miss you my love. My heart is with you. And I will be of age soon and then I will hopefully with the powers I receive I will see you again. 

Missing you terribly,

Maggie

She closed the book on her lap. She stroked Angel's head. He didn't stir. She set the book down on the lamp stand. She curled up next to Angel. She put her head on the pillow next to his. She snapped her fingers and the light went out. She laid her arm on Angel.

*

****

THEEND

**********

'In The Air Tonight' by: Phil Collins

**********

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
